Wonderful World of Manga
by TwinsOfTheDesert
Summary: I'm normal, ok? I didn't ask to travel dimensions or to get ninja powers... She did. It's all her fault, but it was fun. Interestingly our first stop was the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Again, not my fault, but of course, we couldn't just stop there... REVIEW
1. Prologue: The Genie

It was just another average day, in another average field, having another average picnic with more average food while talking about more average happenings... or was it? In fact, we had never had a picnic before and the food was far from average. As for the conversations, calling them average would make Webster have to rethink their definition. The topics ranged from a random blade of grass to ninjas to the Easter bunny. Well, hearing all of this you can't tell me later that I didn't warn you of the insanity that was sure to ensue. After all, this is about how we got ourselves into this mess... although the best idea would be just to start at the beginning and work through the whole story... yes, that would probably be best because you see... this isn't exactly the first mess we've gotten into since that 'average' day.

Flashback (A very, very long flashback...)

"So..." I inquired calmly, "why exactly are we having a picnic again?"

"Because picnics are fun!" Alexis replied energetically.

"Right... so why are exactly are we having one here again?"

"Why," Alexis asked tentively, "you don't' like it here?" Her bottom lip quivered slightly and her eyes began to water...

"Um... erm... No, of course I like here! I just wanted to know how you chose such a... beautiful, random field in the middle of nowhere with no civilization in any direction for miles in the middle of Japan (wait a minute, how'd we get in Japan?!)," I said while fumbling to come up with an adequate excuse while still getting my answer.

"Oh!" Alexis cried happily, "why didn't you just say so to begin with. I liked this blade of grass so I thought here would be nice! Don't you think this grass is nice?"

For a second I considered checking to see if she was still partially sane but decided not to for fear she wasn't. Instead I just stared at the blade of grass she was holding out for me to examine. I glanced up to check her expression and was a bit relived at first when I saw a vibrant smile on her face... that was until I look a bit closer and realized that it was one of those 'you had better say you like it or I'll break your arm' kind of smiles. I swear I must have turned paler than a ghost.

"It's great!" I cried enthusiastically, "I can't believe you found such a wonderful piece of grass. That totally explains why we're out here in this... uh... totally awesome field..."

Alexis nodded approvingly and I let out the breath I had been holding. Maybe you could say I was being over dramatic about the situation but still, you do not want to get Alexis mad at you.

"So..." I mumbled, searching for a conversation topic in my head that would be slightly less life threatening, "are you excited about Christmas coming up?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! I just love the Easter bunny!" Alexis replied as she ate a slice of cake we had brought along.

I sweat dropped, "But the Easter bunny is part of... well, Easter and that isn't until April..."

I glanced over at Alexis after I didn't receive a reply. She looked completely devastated and was on the verge of tears. Oh no...

"Wait! Sorry, I just realized I had my holidays mixed up, you were totally right, " I said smiling. Mental note, buy a bunny suit to wear on Christmas...

"Oh okay," Alexis said calmly, "Anyway I also found this in the field, it looks like junk, it's obviously not as nice as the grass..."

I glanced up from my cake that I had started eating to look at the object that she was now holding. It looked like some sort of genie's lamp that you would see on Aladdin or something. The metal it was made out of looked old and was probably brass or something. I wondered for a moment if I could get rid of a bit of the dullness.

I held my hand out and Alexis gave me the lamp. Grabbing a handful of my T-shirt, I rubbed the lamp a bit. It seemed to help because the lamp suddenly seemed to be extremely shiny. Huh. Nope, it was glowing... now maybe I've just watched too many animes or have read too much manga but for some reason this really didn't surprise me all that much.

There was a sudden flash of light and I instinctively covered my eyes. When I opened them again there was some really weird guy in front of us wearing the stereotypical genie getup. I eyed him for a second and was about to ask him who he was when there was a completely random...

"HI!! I'm Alexis! Do you want some cake? I love cake, especially cake that has sugar in it! Do you like sugar? I love sugar! Are you a genie?! Oh hey!! Does that mean we get three wishes!! Why are you wearing such funny pants? Does you mother make you wear that? I feel bad for you!" finished Alexis in four seconds flat.

Apparently, this genie had never met somebody like Alexis because he sort of just stood there staring in shock at her, who was staring back at him expectantly. The genie shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot before finally deciding to speak.

"So what exactly was the question again...?"

Alexis blinked, shrugged, and then opened her mouth to begin repeating the 'question.'

"NO!" I cried lunging at Alexis and quickly covering her mouth... "She wants to know if we get wishes," I said quickly, deciding that this was the only actual important question in the massive speech."

"Obviously," the genie replied tartly, his attitude now changing since the initial shock that is Alexis had passed. "You get just three..." he said pausing, "And that isn't each, you get three all together. Now hurry up and make them. I don't have all day!"

I removed my hand from covering Alexis' mouth and instantly regretted that decision.

"WE WANT NINJA POWERS!! SUPER COOL NINJA POWERS!!"

I stared in horror at Alexis for a moment. That didn't take very long for her to decide, which left me to wonder if somehow she had suspected this and had already thought this out... However my thoughts were interrupted when the genie suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Done! Next wish," he said impatiently.

The first thing I decided to make a mental note of was that I didn't feel any different in the least. The second thing was that Alexis was about to speak again.

"Look Alexis," I cried suddenly, "it's the last piece of cake!"

"MINE!!" Scream Alexis as she pounced on the plate.

I sighed with relief and quickly began trying to decide what the other two wishes should be. Although... the whole ninja thing didn't seem to come true so maybe this was some elaborate prank... Then again, I had never had ninja powers before so I suppose it could be possible that I just didn't know what they felt like. Unfortunately, I had spent too much time in thought, which means I thought longer than a slice of cake can last.

"We want a way to travel dimensions!!" came the next strange request from the mind of Alexis.

"Fine, whatever," said the genie in boredom.

Yet again he snapped his fingers and suddenly sitting right in front of us was a creature that looked conspicuously like Mokona from Tsubasa. It looked up at me and smiled happily before bouncing up on top of my head. I ground my teeth for a moment to keep from losing my temper. The combination of two wishes gone within two minutes and a strange bunny creature on my head was testing my limits.

" 'K Amber!" Alexis said suddenly, "your turn!!"

I stared for a second before realizing that she was giving me the last wish. Since the other two wishes went to fun I figured that the final wish should at least be something logical.

"So Alexis... we're planning on going and traveling through dimensions?"

"Yup!" Alexis stated happily, "it'll be so much fun!"

"I see..." I muttered softly to myself, "Then I wish that we had a book that will tell us everything that we might need to know about anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," the genie said as he snapped his fingers and a book appeared in my hands, "I decided to even be nice and make it travel sized for you. Now if you don't mind I'll be going... being a genie doesn't pay well and I 'm going to be late for my part-time job at Pizza Hut."

With that the genie disappeared, leaving us with a bunny thing and a small book that was barely bigger than my hand. For a second we just stared at the empty spot to which the genie had just moments before occupied. Then suddenly the realization of it all hit me. We were about to go and travel dimensions... and we had ninja powers!


	2. Chapter One: The Temple of Cake

There was an extremely bright flash of light and then suddenly we were standing I the middle of the forest. I blind a few times, trying to rid my vision of the spots that the light had caused. The field was now gone and was replaced by a forest that seemed, at first glance, completely peaceful and serene. That is until, on further inspection, you notice the flesh eating bugs and glowing eyes that were peering out at us from every corner.

"Alexis?" I asked slowly, barely releasing my breath.

"Yes?" came the happy-go-lucky response.

"I'm going to kill you..." I stated calmly while grinding my teeth.

"Why?!" replied not only one but two voices.

I looked down at the rabbit thing and decided to glare distastefully at it. After all, it was the actual reason we were in this predicament. I let the glare last for a minute or so before I finally found my anger cooling. I looked over at Alexis who was now pouting and looking extremely hurt and scared... it wasn't like I was serious... that much. I took a deep breath and sighed, releasing my anger into the cool air.

"Never mind," I muttered quietly, "just tell me why we rushed off into an unknown world without even getting any supplies. For heaven's sake! We didn't even pick up the picnic stuff!"

"Cuz..." Alexis pondered, still looking somewhat upset, "I was excited about having fun?"

"I see..." I replied stoically. "So does getting eaten by beasts sound like fun to you?" I asked, eyeing the hungry eyes that were slowly getting closer. Unfortunately, Alexis had failed to notice them.

"Not really," she said in confusion, "why do you ask?"

I just shook my head in defeat; there was no point in scaring her anyway. Instead, I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my 'Little Book of Every Anything.' Maybe IT would have some helpful information. I opened it up and began to fan through the pages. After a few seconds I came across a section describing the style of clothes in this world and what was currently in and what was most certainly out. I know I had asked for a book on anything I might need to know on everything but this kind of seemed like overkill. I skimmed past that section and stopped on a part describing the basics of this world. In the background I could hear Alexis and the bunny talking.

"I'm going to call you Hibi!" Alexis announced happily.

"That isn't a real name..." I informed her while scanning the book.

"But I like the name Hibi," she replied sadly.

"Then call it Hibiki, at least that's a real name..." I answered, still not paying much attention.

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed happily, snatching the Hibiki in question into a big (or in its case, small) hug.

"Yay!!" they both yelled and all I could do was shake my head, keep reading, and hope they didn't attract more beasts to us.

So far, everything I had read told me that we were in a dimension that had two different worlds, excluding its spirit world. There was a Human World, which was where it said we were now, and a Demon World. Apparently, there was a barrier. Another words, there was probably a bunch of demons running around here because more could get through. The creatures watching us had originally been regular animals that were affected by the exposed to the demonic aura.

"This doesn't look good," I mumbled to myself, shooting an annoyed look at the dynamic duo. They were so going to get us killed.

"Alexis," I called sweetly, "do you think you could rejoice a little quieter please? I'm trying to read."

"Oh..." Alexis pondered carefully, "Uh-huh, okay!" Ah, understanding between readers... it was such a beautiful thing.

With that said her and Hibiki continued their happy dance. However, now I found it hard to focus on my reading for the sheer fact that it seemed, in all likelihood, that I had hit a mute button. I had asked for quieter and had gotten silence... I should have asked sooner.

Finally, I had just reached a section on how to use one of our new "super cool ninja skills." I scanned it and found that it all seemed pretty basic and easy to firue out. It would seem that, although I have always claimed to be highly unlucky, that Lady Luck was on my side today. Right as I finshed reading the paragraph on the skill I looked up to find Alexis and Hibiki point at a now advancing dog-like creature. The worst and most hysterical part of all this was that they were screaming... silently. I swear, sometimes I wonder if she knows when a joke has gone to far.

Maybe it was the ninja powers that allowed me to react so fast or it could have been the concern I felt for my friend... no never mind, it had to of been the ninja powers. Either way somehow I managed to intercept the creature before it completed it's pounce at Alexis and I managed to do an amazing spin kick, another effect of the wish I'm sure, to send the dog flying. This would have been the opportune moment to use the skill that I had moments before just learned how to do. That is to say, if 'somebody' else hadn't taken the initiative to react.

"SMOKE BOMB!!" Alexis yelled from behind me, after which was followed by the sound of an explosion.

Seeing was now impossible as a thick, gracious of smoke swallowed us whole. From somewhere in the smog I heard a threatening and advancing snarl. I guess you don't really need to see when you have a nose over a hundred times sharper than a human.

"Let's go!" I cried spinning around to grab Alexis' hand, which was more like fumbling around to find Alexis first before then proceeding to fumble some more to find her hand.

"Huh?" Alexis asked, not budging as I went to pull her into a run, "Where we going? I want to play with the puppy some more."

This was when I fell over in shock. Of all the crazy things I'm positive that this might have been the craziest I had ever heard. Next time I see her mom I'll have to ask her if Alexis just so happened to have been dropped as a baby or even as a small child. If so it would clear a lot up. Either way, I somehow managed to get myself back on my feet and coming up with a plan.

"Um... we're going to... the... CAKE STORE!! Yeah! That's right, I just realized that the cake store is giving away... uh... FREE CAKE!" was all I could come up with. Sad? Oh yeah. Effective? You'd better believe it!

"CAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE!!" Alexis screamed as she sprinted through the forest, dragging me along by my arm. Ok, maybe it was a little too effective.

By the time Alexis finally stopped we were out of the forest and standing in front of a temple that, although it looked old, was well kept. Alexis stood there staring at it for a minute, the expression on her face completely unreadable. The temple gave off a peaceful aura but even so, it probably wasn't a place that just anybody came go in.

"We should probably get out of here before somebo-!!" is all that I got out.

"Ah ha!" Alexis cried as she burst through the front doors, dragging me along side her.

Inside sat an old, grey haired lady who was wearing that looked to be more traditional Japanese clothes. In her hand was a tea cup that was now suspended an inch from her mouth and failing to move any farther. Standing near by, or rather had just jumped to his feet in surprise, was a teenage boy who looked to be about 16 or 17. He had brown eyes and black hair that seemed to be serving as a nest for some sort of strange blue bird. Unlike the old lady, he was wearing jeans, a T-shirts, and a red jacket over top. The duo stared at Alexis and I in surprise, tea cup still lingering. Heat slowly crept up my face in embarrassment as I stood there uncertain of what to do. This however, shouldn't have been a worry because good ol' Alexis always has it covered.

"Where's the cake?" she demanded suspiciously, "Are you hiding it from me?"

"WHAT!?" choked the boy in a mixture of shocked and confusion, obviously expecting something else after such a long moment of tension.

"The cake," Alexis replied tartly, her eyes narrowing slightly, "where are you hiding it?"

"WHAT CAKE?!" cried the boy in confusion.

"Don't play dumb," Alexis threatened darkly, "I know you know where it I-tmph!!"

With my hand clamped tightly over Alexis' mouth I tried to come up with a good excuse to get us out of this. Unfortunately, my mind was drawing a blank and now the duo in the room were staring directly at me. And the worst part was, I knew who they were without even looking in my book. Yusuke Urameshi and his teacher Genkai, two people who you really don't want to start a fight with. Suddenly Genkai set her tea cup down and stood up to address me.

"I see," Genkai replied, nodding. "And she is looking for cake?" she asked, making a casual motion toward Alexis.

"Um... not really," I mumbled weakly, uncertain on how to react.

"I see," Genkai replied, nodding. "And she looking for cake?" she asked, making a casual motion toward Alexis.

"Uh, yeah... I guess so..." I said, trailing off at the end.

The old lady stared at Alexis for a few seconds, turned to look at me for a second, and then suddenly turned around and left. She went out a side door in the room and after a moment I could make out the muffled sound of her talking to somebody. It was probably the cops... or more likely the loony bin... yeah that was probably it. they would come and take Alexis away, probably me too. After spending so much time with her, there's no way I could possibly still be sane.

Oh well, I suppose there's nothing to do about that now. It was too late for either of us and we were probably just an endangerment to society. But that aside, it's hard to believe we ran into Yusuke Urameshi of all people. The only reason I know about him is that there was an anime on him back in our own world. Maybe I should have suspected that the TV shows at home could be based on reality somewhere else. Alexis should have realized who we were dealing with too. After all, she watched the show as well.

By the time all of these thoughts had gone through my head Genkai had returned. Walking a few steps behind her was a young girl with pretty blue hair and red eyes... wait, blue hair, RED EYES?! things really are like the anime here I guess. The girl was carrying a tray and before I was able to get a good look at it Alexis twisted out of my grip and dashed toward her.

"CAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!!" Alexis cried gleefully before snatching the plate off of the tray and running to the corner of the room with it. She glared at all of us for a moment before grabbing the fork, plopping on the ground, and finally growling, "Mine!!"

I was just about to start apologizing for Alexis' theft when a cup of tea was thrust into my hands. It was a soft golden-green color, warm but not too ho, and smelling of mint and flowers. I stared down at the cup blankly for a moment, completely unsure of what was going on.

"Have a seat," Genkai said suddenly and I looked up to find that the three of them were now sitting comfortably around the table (or at least as comfortable as possible since the boy still stared at me suspiciously and Alexis was huddled in the corner devouring her cake).

"Alright," I muttered uncertainly, sitting down on the fourth and empty side of the table.

"Good," the old lady replied nonchalantly, "Now how about you tell me what this is all about."

"Oh, of course," I responded, forcing myself to smile, "I'd absolutely love too..."


	3. Chapter Two: It Wasn't Cake?

"..."

"..."

"...Alexis?"

"Yeah!?"

"What did you do to chapter two?"

"Chapter two...?"

"Yes Alexis, chapter two... what did you do with it?"

"What did it look like?"

"...like paper..."

"Oh! That!!"

"Yes Alexis, that! Now where is it?"

"I ATE IT!!"

"WHAT!?"

"What's the matter, did you want some? I'm sorry..."

"... want some what...?"

-thud-

"...Amber, why are you laying on the floor... Amber? ...Hello??"

"..."

"Hm... Maybe she wants cake? What kind of cake do you want Amber?!"

"..."

"Vanilla or Chocolate...?"

"..."

"What kind!? Vanilla or Chocolate!? VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE!! ... Oh well! I'll just get both! YAY!"

"..."

--

A(s)/N: _Uh...we'd like to do a disclaimer now since we forgot... _**We do that alot... So any way we don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho (although we'd love too...) and we also don't own the concept of it's world... so thank you!**_ Oh, oh!! But we do own our OC's!! _**Including the genie! He's mine, all mine!! **_I don't think anyone would want to steal a rude, mean, uncaring, self-centered GENIE!! That's right! I said it!! _**Wow... that was harsh... oh well!**


	4. Chapter Three: Can You Repeat That?

I sat comfortably against the wall, legs tucked casually beneath me. In my hands was my Lil' Anything Book that I was now scanning for more useful information. It had been a few hours since I had finished explaining Alexis and my situation, which might I add was not very fun. Halfway through my explanation my Alexis had finished her cake and began to add her own input. This input included a highly detailed description of the genie's pants...

**Flashback within a flashback**

Insert an enthusiastic and smiling Alexis here. Okay, now we can begin...

"...They were big and puffy and purple and funny looking and his mom made him wear them and I felt bad for him and they had some gold trimming that kinda looked cool but was still more funny looking than cool so it was actually funny looking not cool and so I REALLY felt bad for him and actually they were more of a violet than a purple so I guess they were violet not purple which is worse for him 'cuz they were kinda girly looking and violet is a girly color so I felt even worse for him since his mom dressed him like a girl and he must have a MAJOR mother complex."

**End Flashback within a flashback**

... As well as a highly detailed description of the 'puppy...'

**Another flashback within a flashback**

Insert an even more enthusiastic, hyper, and smiling Alexis here...

"... He was cute and fuzzy and had really shiny white teeth and he liked us a lot 'cuz he was purring really loudly and he was going to play with me and Hibi but then I found out about the cake and so I had to not play with the puppy who was trying to play with me and now he is probably sad and now I feel bad since I didn't play with the puppy and... OH HEY!! Did you know that puppies have glowing red eyes?"

**End another flashback within a flashback**

Oh yes... that was a very long and trying explanation. And of course Alexis only made it longer because once she left the room for a minute to go hunt for cake... which was actually more like her accusing them of holding out on her and then stalking off to prove that they were indeed withholding cake from her... I was asked to explain Alexis' "condition." I offered Genkai and Yusuke my "being dropped on her head as a child and/or small baby" theory as a possible excuse which they both willingly accepted. This was in all probability, most likely because nobody in their right or semi-right mind would want to believe that anyone could be BORN that way. Such a thought is far too scary to really comprehend and ponder on. Thus, we all are willing to go with whatever excuse we are offered and accept it as the truth, resulting in an Alexis who was dropped on her head when she was small... multiple times. Isn't denial great?

"Then the genie... way to travel dimensions... book of everything... obsession with cake..." Genkai explained in the background to one of the 'newcomers.'

Around an hour after I had finished explaining things to Genkai two more people had shown up. Genkai had asked me to explain us to them but I thoroughly refused. There was no was I was going through that again. And so Genkai started to explain what happened to the one who had beautiful, long, soft, vibrant, red hair... the bastard!! How dare he be prettier than a girl! Doesn't he know how hard we have to try to look this good! Oh no, I bet he wakes UP beautiful and looking great with his gorgeous emerald eyes that are such a pretty contrast to his startling red hair... CURSE YOU KURAMA!! Okay, so maybe I like him just a bit... but there's a fine line between love and hate and it sure as hell is more hate than love... right?

Um... hehe, continuing on... the other newcomer was a shorty with spiky black hair and a strange starburst of white hair in the front. His eyes were like Yukina's, a deep shade of red and around his forehead he wore a white headband with a red circle in the middle. This one I didn't hate... nope, quite the opposite really. I pitied him... the poor, poor fire demon.

-poke-

"..."

-poke poke-

"..."

-pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke!-

-twitch-

-pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke...-

"ARGGGGGG!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" cried Hiei as he drew his katana, preparing to murder Alexis with it. This caused me to glance up from my book for a second... just a second.

"Hiei, please don't kill the human," Kurama requested calmly, "You know it isn't allowed..."

The fire demon twitched again in irritation and after a few moments of deep thought returned his katana to its' sheath. He turned to glare at Alexis for a second, who was now looking away trying to look innocent. Content that she had stopped he turned to look away...

-poke-

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH," Hiei screamed, his eyes flashing crazily (Insert insane laughing and giggling right about now), "hehehe, I know what to do! HAHAHA! It'll solve everything, it's perfect! Muahahahah!! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

By this point I was staring at the fire demon in shock, as was the rest of the occupants in the room... except Alexis. She was still poking the fire demon in the head, smiling blissfully, and no doubt thinking about cake. I blinked a few times and then turned to the old lady to see if I was obligated to do anything about this mental breakdown, after all, it was my friend who had caused it. However, as I looked over I received a completely unexpected scene... okay, so maybe it was a little expected... ALRIGHT FINE! I was totally expecting it.

"Let's put the bets at twenty dollars each," Genkai stated calmly, "You know the drill, give me the money and say how you think he'll try to kill the human girl."

"Ha! Alright! I say he'll probably sick his Dragon of the Darkness Flame on her," Yusuke exclaimed excitedly, handing Genkai the money.

"Hm, I'd say that he'll probably torture her to death," Kurama supplied casually, going on to explain some of the details, which might I say were quite gruesome, before handing over the money. Next I looked at the blue haired apparition for a bet.

"Um, maybe he'll just... um... throw her off a cliff?" asked Yukina uncertainly as her money was snatched out of her hand.

"He'll definitely bury her alive with a thousand spiders," Genkai stated nonchalantly, turning to look at me.

"He won't kill her and even if he did I wouldn't place a bet on my friend's death," I said emotionlessly, causing the others to all stare at me in shock. The corners of my mouth slowly curled back into a mischievous grin as I continued, "However... I'll put my bet on the fire demon trying to commit suicide."

The others all stared at me for a moment, then looked at the fire demon, who was now muttering strange things to himself while giggling evilly and still getting poked in the head by a smiling Alexis. They then looked at one another and then came the string of curses about how they hadn't realized that for themselves. I let out a content sigh and then leaned back and continued to read the book, awaiting the final breaking point. Might I add... I didn't have to wait long. Ten seconds later...

"YAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHEHEHAHAYEEEEEEEE!" laughed the now insane fire demon as he unsheathed his katana and held it out in front of himself, preparing to end his miserable existence. The others looked at each other in panic, fearing the loss of their money to a newcomer.

"NO!! Hiei wait don't do it or else... um..." attempted Yusuke, failing miserably I might add.

"If you kill yourself you'll go to spirit world and have to see Koenma's face," explained Kurama.

The crazy look in Hiei's eyes suddenly faded away and suddenly he sat there poker faced. The others all stared at him in anticipation and finally the demon lowered his blade.

"That..." started the fire demon, "is torture of the worst kind and I am NOT a masochist."

There was a series of relieved sighs to this response as my opponents all released their held breaths and looking at me smugly. My face remained void of emotion as I slowly closed my book, set it to the side, and looked up to meet their eyes.

"To this event, I only have two words to say," I informed them casually, folding my hands on my lap.

"Ok..." came the response of the group.

I stared them down for another moment before finally deciding to give them my 'two' cents.

"I. Win."

I grinned at them for a moment, then reached out, took the money, and tucked it safely into my pocket.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!!" stuttered Yusuke in disbelief, "But he didn't even kill himself!"

I laughed in response to this, "And that, my friend, is exactly why I won."

"You don't mean..." asked Kurama in shock.

"Oh, but I do," I replied evilly, "after all... I did only say try."

Still laughing, I picked u my book and was about to continue reading when I heard a loud THUNK... followed by a second, equally loud THUD. Now let me explain... the thunk previously mentioned was Alexis being hit on the head by the blunt side of Hiei's sword. Naturally, the following thud was Alexis hitting the floor unconscious.

'That isn't good,' I thought to myself, 'Maybe I should do something... later.'

**Later**

Kneeling beside Alexis, I began to wave the slice of cake back and forth in front of her nose. Said nose quickly began to twitch and Alexis suddenly bolted up and snatched the cake from my hands, eating the entire slice whole...

"Oh! Hi Amber! What happened... why does my head hurt and is that really all the cake I ge... OH! Hi Amber! What happened... why does my head hurt and is that really all the cake I ge... OH! HI AMBER! What happened... why does my-"

I blinked in horror a few times as Alexis continued this cycle of rambling for a couple of minutes... nonstop. Yusuke, Genkai, and Kurama (and Hiei who was actually looked more suicidal than he did before) all looked more horrified than me... No, seriously they were horrified. I mean the kind of horrified you would be if Richard Simmons walked up to you on the street, in his tights, and started trying to get you to do work outs with him horrified. It was that bad...

"A-Al-Alexis?" I stammered in fear.

"..what happened why doe- Huh? Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked quickly, afraid she'd forget everything again.

"Um... I KNOW! Getting hit on the head!" She announced cheerfully. "Um, I KNOW! Getting hit on the head! Um... I KNOW! Getting hit o-"

I stared for a moment. Talk about a strange type of short term memory loss. Well actually, not really. This IS Alexis after all and with how she is, it would probably be scarier if she did get a normal type of amnesia. Alexis just isn't normal.

--

A(s)/N - _I think, Twin, that we must add a disclaimer to a chapter with the actual people in them that we're claiming not to own..._** Do we have too? (hears threats of lawsuits)... Um... Yeah! So we don't own anything in this story except for the plot and our OC's... (cries in corner from having to admit it...) **_See, now that wasn't so hard was it? :) Exactly, now... um... i think we're done here. -huggling Gaara plushie-_


	5. Chapter Four: You Did What?

"..."

"..."

"...Alexis?"

"Yeah!?"

"Where's Hibi?"

"Hibi?"

"Yes Alexis, Hibi."

"What does he look like?

"Like a bunny... OH MY GOD!"

"Huh?"

"Alexis! Please tell me you didn't eat Hibi!"

"Of course not!"

"Oh thank the heavens... so where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Hibi!!"

"Oh him! I know where he is!"

"Good! So where is he?"

"I left him to play with the puppy!"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry... did you want to play with the puppy too?"

-thud-

"Amber? Why are you laying on the floor again? Hello...?


	6. Chapter Five: Mental Breakdowns

I sat with my back against a tree, shaded from the bright sun. Nearby, lying in a different tree's shadow, was Alexis and Hibi. Luckily their sugar high from the last world had worn off leaving a few moments of silence to think, and read, about our new world. So far, everything that I had read left me to think that this dimension was very unremarkable, nothing like the previous world filled with demons and spirits.

We had left quickly after Alexis had developed her 'condition.' Personally, I didn't think that the fire demon could have taken much more of the repetitive questions and answers. Actually... I don't think any of them could. So to spare them from any more mental breakdowns we left... well, after going and retrieving Hibi from the 'puppy.' The bunny was a bit frazzled but his hype, overly cheerful mood had returned quickly enough.

So now here we were, in a totally new world with Alexis' memory condition. I couldn't even begin to think about how I was going to deal with her waking up. I wasn't really sure that I was going to be able to take much more of this torture.

"Mm..."

"Think of the devil..." I muttered softly to myself as Alexis started to wake up.

"Huh...? Oh! Hi Amber! Where are we? ... Huh...? Oh! Hi Amber! Where are we? ... Huh...? Oh! Hi Amber! Where are we?" Alexis continued with sleepy happiness. Why me...

"In a new world," I interrupted quickly. It seemed that if you said something to her in response she would stop forgetting what she was saying... but then she'd ask something new. Talk about a never ending battle.

"Wow, really?! How cool! Wow, really?! How cool! Wow, real-" gushed Alexis, over and over again.

"Yeah..." I answered distractedly, returning to my book while trying to zone out the rambling. Due to this 'zoning' I didn't notice Alexis until she had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me out of the park.

"Then let's go look around," she cried cheerfully before suddenly stopping. She looked around for a second, confused, before shrugging and turning to tell me, "Then let's go look around!"

I wasn't sure who I felt worse for, myself or her. After all, she kept forgetting what she was doing every few steps and repeating this process... on second thought, I felt worse for me. At least she didn't realize that she was saying the same things over and over and over again... I'm going to go crazy.

"Yeah, sure..." I said, cutting her off before she could start over again, "Let's go."

With that we marched off toward the town, which I thought was a really bad idea, with Alexis saying okay to me in agreement every few seconds. Unfortunately, we couldn't even avoid trouble long enough to get to the town. Right as we were getting close to the park gates Alexis looked around and then suddenly...

"Look! It's Kyo!!" Alexis exclaimed as she dashed away from me at an unbelievable speed.

"Ah! Hey!! Come back here!" I yelled, deciding that I didn't have any other choice but to chase after her. Looking around for what had caught her attention I noticed a semi-large group of people picnicking... I noticed too late.

"Yay!!" Alexis cried as she threw her arms around the unsuspecting orange-haired teen. He yelped in surprise right before...

POOF!!

For once I was completely speechless... well okay, that's a total lie. Instead I actual burst out laughing. The once teen was now an orange cat sitting angrily in a pile of clothes, the ones he had previously been wearing. I think it was probably the first stages of my own mental breakdown from Alexis but the looks on all the people's faces were hysterical. They all looked so... horrified.

"Uh... Um..." stammered a girl with long brown hair, a girl that I easily recognized from the world of Fruits Basket, yet another series from our own world... Would every dimension we'd go to be like this?

"Huh? What happe-" Alexis started to say but I quickly recognized the look that meant her reset button on her memory had just been pressed.

"Uh-oh..." I breathed, quickly sobering up from my hysteria as Alexis saw the cat and then...

"Hey look! It's Yuki!!" squealed Alexis as she glomped the other, grey-haired teen with speed far too fast for any normal human... must be the ninja power of hugging or something...

POOF!! (again)

I had to cover my mouth this time to keep myself from breaking into a fit of giggles. In fact, I couldn't believe that not even ten minutes ago I had considered this world "unremarkable." Now teenage boys were turning into cats and mice all over the place. I probably should have seen it coming though.

The brown-haired girl, Tohru, jumped to her feet in panic, waving her arms at an incredible speed... did she think that all of the motion would distract me from the happening behind her? Although, not having to acknowledge Alexis' behavior _would_ be nice...

"Uh... this isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed as I stared at her blankly.

"Isn't it?" I asked monotonously, although really I was struggling to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"No!!" she cried, "Its... WE'RE MAGICIANS!! Yeah! That's it! This is all just a magic act!"

I stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if she actually thought that her excuse was that amazing a breakthrough. Or if she really expected me to buy it. Luckily for her I was distracted by more of Alexis' antics to really care what she was trying to convince me.

"Come back Kyo!!" cried Alexis, who was now chasing him around trying to hug him again... he must have transformed back and gotten dressed while Alexis was distracted by Yuki... and Momiji... and Haru?! I hadn't been talking to Tohru for _that_ long!!

In his attempt to escape the volley of glomp-attacks Kyo leaped up into one of the trees and it was a decent idea too... that is, if the tree branch hadn't busted. So instead he and the branch went tumbling down toward Alexis and her open arms. Luckily for the cat, he managed to grab on to another branch before he fell to far... Unluckily for Alexis, the branch didn't think of doing this as well.

THUMP!!

THUD!

I winced, watching in mild (extremely mild) horror as the branch landed on Alexis' head and she hit the ground. Now by mild horror I really mean that I watch in amusement and fascination. But I really was a little worried. I mean seriously! What if that made he act even _worse?!_

"Oh my god!" cried Tohru, dashing to Alexis' side, "Are you alright? Oh no! What if she's dead!?"

"She'll be fine," I informed the girl calmly, strolling over to stand above them. Then in a more serious tone added, "I can't possibly get that lucky."

The girl stared at me horrified but it was at this moment that Alexis started to come around.

"See?" I pointed out wearily, "She's the curse that will forever haunt me."

"Owie... my head hurts. What happened?" asked Alexis, sitting up and looking around, "And who has cake?! I can smell it!"

"Here!" exclaimed the bunny-boy happily, handing her a slice and apparently totally unbothered about everything that had happened mere moments before, "It's chocolate!!"

Instantaneously Alexis was on her feet and gobbling down the slice, pain completely forgotten. However, I was still watching the others, bothered by the looks of worry and suspicion on their faces. And so when one of the adults started walking toward us I easily shifted to being on my guard.

"You've learned our family's secret," Hatori stated flatly, "I'm going to have to erase your memories of this. Don't worry, it will be painless..."

'Uh-oh' was the main thought that crossed my mind. Alexis' was probably something along the lines of 'Where did he get that cake and how can I get it' and Hibi's was most likely... well actually I haven't a clue what the rabbit thing thinks about. But either way I didn't plan on just standing around as our memories got swiped clean like a dry erase board! Personally, I like to believe that my mind uses Sharpies... which lead us to...

"LOOK! GODZILLA IS DESTROYING THE CITY!!"

And by some miracle they all actually looked. What? It's hard to think of a means of escape on the spot and distractions always work nicely...

* * *

**A/N: Neither Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket belong to me... just the insane ideas that I use to write this (well actually I use a computer... O.o)**

**I am SOOOOO sorry that this took me so long to post. Between working, graduating, getting ready for college, and every other crazy thing life throws at ya I didn't have much free time at all... so sorry again!**


	7. Chapter 6: Slight Differences

"…"

"…"

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?!"

"Where's my book?"

"Your book?"

"Yes Alexis… my book. What did you do with it?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"Don't you dare tell me you ate it! I already explained to you that cake and paper are not the same things!!"

"Well… I did have some cake earlier…"

"…and?"

"Well, this cake guy wouldn't let me have it so…"

"You didn't!?"

"Didn't what?"

"Sell my book!"

"Of course not!"

"Good…"

"I traded it!"

"…!"

"Amber?"

"…"

"Amber? Why is your face turning red?"

"… …"

"Amber… have you been eating cherries?"


End file.
